1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a head-mounted display apparatus and a method of controlling it.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is worn on the head of a user so that the user can view an image (this type of display apparatus will be referred to below as a head-mounted display apparatus). By using the head-mounted display apparatus, the user can view an image without using a hand or changing the direction of the field of view of the user. Therefore, the head-mounted display apparatus is very useful when, for example, a maintenance person services a machine while viewing an image that indicates a maintenance procedure.
International Publication No. WO 2014/128751 discloses a head-mounted display apparatus that presents information to a user as desired by the user according to the attitude of the head-mounted display apparatus. With the head-mounted display apparatus disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2014/128751, the user can automatically obtain desired information quickly with ease.